Happy, Birthday Love
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: Sora's finally runing sixteen and Kairi's throwing him a birthday party! Riku has deicded what he's going to give Sora for his birthday. Will he have the courage to give it to him? And what is it anyways? Riku's AND Sora's P.O.V.
1. Sora

I woke up that morning fully refreshed and totally excited to be another year older. I pulled off the covers and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes with my fists. I stretched my arms overhead and yawned before jumping to my feet. The smell of my birthday breakfast wafted through my open door, and I followed it down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table as I scratched my matted hair.

"Good morning, Mr. Sixteen-year-old!" my mom said as she put a plate of her homemade pancakes in front of me.

"Geez, mom," I yawned as I took a bite of my pancakes.

"Don't forget to go over to Kairi's," she told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I sputtered, my mouth full of pancakes.

My mom left the kitchen as I finished my breakfast. She took my plate for me and I ran back upstairs to get dressed. First I brushed and gelled my hair into it's normal spikes. I then pulled on a pair of black shorts, and a blue t-shirt. I pulled on my short sleeved, zip-up hoodie before running downstairs. As I got to my door, I put on my yellow and black sneakers before running out the door. I basked in the midday sunlight as I made my way to Kairi's. I never got to sleep this late, so this was a treat for me.

As I walked to Kairi's house, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka joined me on my way.

"I'm so excited!" Selphie cried, skipping hand in hand with Tidus.

"Birthday parties are fun I suppose," Wakka said, folding his hands behind his head.

We soon arrived at Kairi's and walked inside. There was fun music playing and everyone was mingling. Riku was surrounded by girls, as usual. And Kairi was surrounded by boys, as usual. The entire party was extremely amusing. We all pretty much just hung out and Riku's band played in Kairi's backyard. At the end of the night, just as I was about to leave, Riku pulled me aside to talk to me.

"What is it Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I cried as he pulled me into a closet and closed the door.

"I have your birthday present," he told me, "Close your eyes."

"Okay," I agreed as I closed my eyes.

I soon felt his breath on my lips. I parted my lips and waited for what I knew was coming, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Riku about to open the door.

"Wh-what are you doing, Riku?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"I…uh…have to go. This was a bad idea," he said as he reached for the door again.

Before he could run, I pulled his arm and turned him to face me. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine. As soon as our lips touched, Riku's arms were tight around my back, pulling me closer to him. His warm chest pressed against mine, and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss briefly before he pulled away.

"Thank you, Riku," I whispered against his lips.

I felt him smile against my mouth and he briefly kissed me again.

"I love you, Riku," I whispered.

A moment passed and I felt my heart speed up. My face started to heat up until Riku pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Sora," he told me, "Happy birthday, love."


	2. Riku

I woke up that morning, and rolled over to check the time. The red, pixilated numbers read 11:43. I climbed out of bed and shuffled into my private bathroom. I grabbed my hairbrush and combed the teeth through my silver hair, staring at my reflection. After I brushed my hair, I grabbed a black tank top, my black shorts, and a black hoodie. I had been wearing a large amount of black lately. I ran out of my front door without eating and Kairi came up next to me from around the side of my house.

"Ready for Sora's birthday?" she asked, hopping up next to me.

"Yeah," I replied with a shallow nod.

"Did you figure out what you're giving him for a gift?" she asked me, twisting to see my eyes.

"Uh…yeah!" I told her, flicking my eyes to hers.

"So, what is it?" she inquired as she nudged my arm with her elbow.

"I can't tell you," I said.

"Aww! Come one, Riku! Tell meeeeee!" she whined.

"I'm going to tell him!" I told her furiously.

"Like, _tell_ him, tell him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I'm nervous," I confessed.

"Aw, don't be. If he doesn't feel the same way, he'll still accept it. And that's _if_ he doesn't. You know Sora," she reassured me.

I just nodded as we came to her house. Everything was all set up and everyone would start arriving in a few minutes. We went up to her room for the time being. I walked into her room and sat on her bed, eyeing a picture of the three of us. Sora was jumping on my back and Kairi squished herself into the shot, holding the camera. I'd never laughed so much in my life.

"So," Kairi began, sitting down next to me, "How do you plan on telling him?"

"I dunno…" I told her, "I know I want to wait until the end of the party…"

"Pull him into a closet!" she cried.

"What?!" I asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah! It's so…80's movie-esque!" she explained as she shook my shoulders.

"Alright, alright!" I agreed quickly, "Please stop shaking me!"

"Oh, sorry!" she laughed, scratching her head.

We sat in silence for a moment until we heard a knock at the door. Kairi jumped up and ran downstairs to answer the door, and I slowly got up and followed her. As soon as I got downstairs I watched a ton of people flood into her house. Most of the people were from school, but I didn't really know them. I was very reserved with my friends. I walked over to on of the corners of the room and leaned against the wall as a group of girls surrounded me.

"Hi Riku!" a blonde girl said, touching my arm.

"Hi," I said, pulling away from her hand.

Soon, three more girls came to join. One was kind of short with brown hair in pigtails, another was about my height and had short black hair that came about to her ears, and the third girl was a medium height and had blonde hair in a ponytail. The girls began talking amongst themselves and I tuned out their overly high pitched voices and giggles.

I was still extremely closeted about my feelings towards boys. But more specifically, Sora. I had learned to tune out the major annoyance of teenage girls. Kairi wasn't totally brainless like the rest of them. That's why we were friends. And she was the only one I had told about my feelings for Sora.

Just as I thought of him, he came through the door with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka in tow. He stared at for a moment, seemingly sizing up the girls around me, before doing the same with Kairi. The party was pretty decent. My band got to play which was great. We needed practice gigs if we were going to get anywhere. And just as soon as the party had started, it was over. I waited as everyone left Kairi's house and it was just me, Sora, and Kairi left over.

I looked over at Kairi as the last guest left her house. Her eyes locked with mine and she nodded, walking out of the room. As Sora walked by me I grabbed his arm.

"What is it Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" he cried as I pulled him into the closet and closed the door.

"I have your birthday present," I told him, "Close your eyes."

"Okay," he agreed as he closed his eyes.

I leaned in to kiss him, and I felt his breath against my mouth. And I lost my nerve. I pulled away and went to open the door and run.

"Wh-what are you doing, Riku?" he asked, grabbing my arm.

"I…uh…have to go. This was a bad idea," I said as I reached for the door again.

Sora then pulled my arm, and turned me to face him. He threw his arms around my neck and pulled my face to his. As soon as our lips touched, my arms were around his back, pulling him closer to me. I never wanted to let go of him. Our chests pressed together as Sora tilted his head to deepen the kiss briefly before I pulled away.

"Thank you, Riku," he whispered against my lips.

I smiled against his mouth and softly kissed him again.

"I love you, Riku," he whispered.

I didn't know how to respond. I felt my heart sped up and I felt the blood rush to my face as I searched for something to say. I felt Sora's heartbeat against me and it had sped up too. He was as nervous and scared as I was. I didn't know what to do, so I pulled him into a tight hug. I finally decided to confess my feelings through words.

"I love you too, Sora," I told him, "Happy birthday, love."


End file.
